Should've Done That
by lost.hurt.broken
Summary: Some people say that you never chance to correct your mistakes, that you only are ever aloud to think about what you should've done. Shika and Ino are on the rollercoaster of life, where there love is to be tested. Shikaino Rated for language...
1. The Stars

**Hey so after reading a bunch of fics I got inspired to write….this is a shikaino fic….a sweet cute romance….hope you enjoy it! Oh an****d just to let yah know…the person's name at the beginning ****of**** the chapter is the person's POV in that chapter.**

**Chapter 1: The Stars**

**Shikamaru

* * *

**

The light was dim, but I could still see her inside. She was sitting at her desk grading papers. Since she was a teacher and I was a jouin constantly out on missions I hardly ever saw her. She was still beautiful...

'Looks like she let her hair down. She looks so sweet. Hmmm….I miss her.'

She got up from her desk and turned my way. I did not have enough time to hide…so she caught me staring. She shut her blinds and turned off her lights….

'Crap see saw me! Man I only wish things were the same as they were a year ago…'

I continued to walk into the night. The stars shone brightly in the night sky.

'Heh…she loved looking at the stars…'I looked back up to the sky. The stars were a bright as they were…then….'man I miss that girl…it just reminds me of that night….'

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Shikamaru!" __She yelled when I walked onto the roof._

_"Hey…what are you doing up here?" I asked with curiosity._

_"Hmmm…watching the stars. I love them." She smiled. I smiled. She looked back up at the stars. I sat down next to her and whispered something in her ear._

_"They aren't the only thing that you love. I'm sure that you love someone and that that someone loves you." She look my way, blushing."Ahhh….so I was right! So you like me and I like you. Will you go out with me then?"_

_At first she was shocked and said nothing. She thought for a moment then in a split second she threw her arms around __my neck. She was blushing and smiling. She seemed so happy. _

_"I thought you would never ask me that. But you're right! I love you! Shika of course I will!"_

_-End Flashback-_

'Hmm…wow I miss her that much…I'm crazy for thinking we could last. She didn't like most of the things I did. She was just too much for me…too energetic…too girlie…to her…too much in love with me. I loved her with all of my heart…with all my soul. She completed me…' Tears started to fill my eyes 'Damn it! Why am I crying! God damn it Shikamaru! She was just one girl. Just one heart break...just the one…' I wiped my tears and sat down on a nearby bench.

'This bench…is it in the park…?' I looked around…it was 'wow I have crappy opinion on a good seat…' It was the bench that was the problem…it may have happened nearly a year ago but it still hurt me.

_-Flashback-_

_It was a perfect day to go cloud watching…that's what I would've been doing if I hadn't had to ask her something. She had asked to talk earlier so I said yes and asked if we could meet around 3. She agreed so here it was 3:15…had to get some stuff…and she was waiting for me right were she told me she would be…our bench in the park._

_"Hey."I walked up and sat down._

_"Hi Shika…look can we…"my finger went on her mouth._

_"Wait, please…"she begged, but I __had paid no attention. Instead I got down on one knee and pulled out a box containing a beautiful diamond ring. The ring had a one caret diamond, surrounded by 2 sapphires, and set in a gold band. _

_She gasped. She started to cry. She looked at me, then back down at the ring, started to cry more and shake her head. "Will you marry me?" She started to cry more and shaking her head harder. _

_"Shika..."gasping for air, still crying very hard, she started. "Look...I love you I do...but I can't! I can't! I can't stand the thought of us being split! Shika...__I__ can't! We can never! We will never! I can't! You can't! Can't you see it would never work out?!!!" __She ran off._

_I immediately got up and ran. _

_'How could she say no? She loves me. So why would she say no. Why? Would she say no?'_

_I continued after her but I couldn't tell were she went. "Wait! Please show your face! PLEASE!"_

_When I had finally caught up to her she was still in tears. I grabbed her wrist to insure that she wouldn't run off again._

_"Why?" tears beginning to fall from my face. "Why did you say no?" No answer just the sound of crying. "Answer me! Answer me go damn it! Answer me!!!!!"_

_"Shikamaru!" she was still crying."Let go of me! I said no that's final! Goodbye! I never want to see you again!"_

_"But the team?"_

_"Forget about the god damn team! I quit! Stop trying to hold on to me! Goodbye! Never speak to me again!!!!!" I let go...__of her. But not because she scared me...but because of what she said...because she left me broken..._

_-End Flashback-_

I looked up at the moon. It was full, bright and all alone tonight. The moon was much like me all alone, just sitting there without anything to do. But the stars...they were together...shinning showing off there life...having a purpose. The stars weren't alone they were together...not alone together.

I got up off the seat. I began to head home...as I was walking him I was staring at my feet...She broke me apart...I loved her and she didn't. I stopped...right in front of her house.

"Ino I know that you still love me...because I still love you."

I walked away...still broken...still unloved...still alone. Ino killed me inside. She had meant so much and so when she said no and told me to get out of her life I was hurt. I still love her very much and can't understand why she let me go. I will never stop loving her...I will never forget her...she will always be my Ino.

'Ino you were my world and still are...'

* * *

So what'cha think??????? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! I won't finish the story unless you review!

Thanks. Rei


	2. Don't talk to me

**It's Rei!!!!! Thanks for reading chapter 1!!!!!! **

**OiToTheWorld****-We are not!!!!!! Anyway...you'll find out in the upcoming chapters...and some in this chapter...it's just vague...oh and there are many cliffhangers in this story!!!!**

**So here it is...Chapter 2:Don't Talk to Me**

**Ino**

'Morning...I don't wanna get up...but it's Friday...I have to go teach...hmmmm...Shikamaru...why do you still love me?'

I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes out of my closet and went to take a shower. After I had finished my shower I sat down at my vanity. I grabbed my brush and started to brush through my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw and old picture I forgot to put away...

I looked down at it. It was a picture of me and Shikamaru...

'Hmm...that was from about a year ago.'

We looked so sweet...Shikamaru had come over to watch a movie and we had fallen asleep on the couch. During the night Sakura saw us and grabbed her camera, she took the picture and the next day it was in a frame sitting in the living room.

'Sakura I promised I'd kill you for that...but I never did...I guess Shika kept my mind off of it.'

I looked at the clock. 6:45 I had an hour before I had to be at the academy. So I slowly walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

'Sakura should be up soon...I'll get out a bowl for her...'

So I opened a cabinet that contained plate, bowls and cups. I pulled out a bowl for her and a mug for myself. I set the mug down on the counter and the bowl on the table for Sakura. I also pulled out the cereal and a spoon next to her bowl and waited for my coffee to finish.

Sakura walked in still asleep.

"Mornin' sleepy..." Sakura looked up and gazed. If someone walked in they'd think she'd be awake, but she wasn't. Sakura wasn't really up till after breakfast. She looked it because her hair wasn't a mess and she had her ninja outfit on.

"Huh? Hmm...wha?" She started wake up some, but was still half asleep. She poured her cereal into her bowl and began to eat. I laughed a little because she does the same thing every morning. I turned around to check on my coffee and it was done so I pour myself a glass.

As I took my first sip I heard a knocking on the door.

"coming." I said. I set down my coffee and I walked up to the door. I opened the door and to my surprise he was there.

"What..."he looked desperate, so unlike him self.

"Hey, I'd like to..."I slammed the door in his face and walked away. "INO!" he screamed, while pounding on the door. You could here him in the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked, now fully awake.

"Take a guess." I said rolling my eyes grabbing my coffee and then taking a sip.

Sakura sighed. We both knew where this was going...we both knew who it was.

"Let me guess...Shikamaru." she said very sarcastically.

"Yep yep!" I set down my coffee and looked at the clock. 7:30. "Sakura...I gotta go"

"Bye."

I quickly ran back to my room grabbed my bag, ran back out to the kitchen, grabbed my coffee and ran out the door.

As soon as I stepped out I tripped. My mug went flying spilling coffee everywhere and then hit the wall across the street and shattered. Shikamaru was on the ground pounding and whining "Ino, Ino" He looked up.

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"Look, tell me...Do you still love me?" He started to whine. Shikamaru was looking very unlike himself.

"No, now if you don't mind I'm late and have to get to my job." I started to walk away, but Shikamaru caught me with his shadow possession jutsu. "WHAT!" I was pissed off now.

"You loved me then..." he paused.

"So..." I rolled my eyes

"Why'd you say no?"

"Let me go! I'm Late!" he let me free and I walked off thinking about his last question.

'Why'd you say no?'...'you loved me then...'

'Shika, if only I could tell you the truth...'I sighed recalling the painful past and forgetting all about the lesson I had to teach.

_-Flashback-_

_"Tsunade-sama? You called...so here I am..."her face popped up. Looked like she was half asleep._

_"Ahh yes, Ino...it's about you and Shikamaru."_

_"What about us?"_

_"Your team seems too be weaker now."_

_"Because of us?"_

_"Precisely." She stood up, stumbled, and then walked to the window." We may be strong in some ways, but we are still weak in others. We can not have you and your team constantly failing missions." She paused, sighed then started again. "__I thought I'd tell you this first. If you wish to continue on the same team then you can't be together. If you remain together then we will have to transfer one of you to a new team."_

_"What!!!" Tears began to form in my eyes. _

_"Ino I can't help it. If you keep failing missions we'll surely get weaker."_

_"But...it's not fair!" I started to cry. "I love him. It would pain me if we had to split .It would pain me more if one of us were transferred."_

_"Ino...look I know how you feel but...you just can't think of just you at a time like this. You must think of what's best for us all!"_

_"Tsunade-sama...please if there's anything you need me to do I'll do it. For Shikamaru."_

_"Well..." she walked towards me stopping right before my face. "We are short on staff...at the academy. Why don't you teach? You could still be with Shikamaru."_

_"__How__ often would I get to see him?"_

_"Well...I'm not sure. He may be gone a lot and you will be busy."She put her hand on my shoulder._

_"So I won't see him that much will I?"_

_"__No, but you said you loved hi...so show me you do."_

_"Okay and umm..." I was cut off. Shikamaru opened the door to Tsunade-sama's office. She removed her hand from my shoulder._

_"Hello Shikamaru." He walked in._

_"Hi...you called?" He smiled at me...my heart broke. Tsunade-sama motioned for me to leave._

_I started to walk out when Shikamaru caught me. _

_"Lets meet up later...at the park okay?" He whispered in my ear._

_"Sure...three-ish?"_

_"Yah...bye..."_

_"Bye..." tears started to well up._

_I left the room and fell to the floor...starting to sob._

_'I'm sorry Shika...We can't last...And I won't be able to tell you why! I'm __the worst girlfriend ever!!!'_

_-End Flashback-_

Some how I was in my classroom. Class was going to start soon.

'Shika...'tears welled up in my eyes...'if only you knew...'

**So ****what'cha**** think****????? Review ****plz****!!!...I'll only go for as long as you want me to!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**Rei**


	3. Troublesome Reports

**Konnnichiwa!!!!!! Rei-chan is back...Thanks to all who reviewed...**

**MaiomilovesShikamaru****-calm down...here it is the update...and I'm glad you like my story...**

**OiToTheWorld-ignoring the fact that you think we're troublesome...you should feel special...you comment I reply. Thanks...I'm glad you like my story...**

**So without further a due here is Chapter 3: troublesome reports**

**Sakura**

Ino worked hard, and Shikamaru did too. I thought of all people they would last the longest. I thought they loved each other because they sure acted like it. Shikamaru and Ino always spent so much time together. They seemed to complete each other. It was about a year ago, Ino came home crying.

-_Flashback-_

_The door swung open .Ino came running through it. I was on the couch when she came in. She was crying? Ino hardly ever cried .I was concerned. _

_'She seemed fine this morning when Tsunade-sama had called for her__...I wonder what's wrong...was it something with Shikamaru. No it couldn't be. Ino...'_

_I got up off the couch and walked to Ino's room._

_"Ino-chan? Ino-chan?"I knocked on her door. "Ino-chan?" No answer__. "INO-CHAN!!!!!!"__ Still no answer. I swung the door open and saw Ino curled up on the bed crying._

_"Ino-chan...Ino-chan are you okay?" I sat down next to her lifted her head up and began to stroke her face._

_"__It's not...not..."she was crying hard. "Fair...it's not...not for me why!!"__ Tears were falling constantly out of her eyes._

_"Ino...tell me...what's not fair?" She slowly sat up...wiping her eyes she began to tell me. _

_"Sakura...we failed many of the missions we were given. We failed because of us!" she began to cry again. "Tsunade said it would be best if one of us left. So as of today...Team Ten is...is..." she lunged toward me hugging me tightly._

_"Ino its okay...Ino it's not like you'll never see him again." I tried to comfort her._

_"Sakura...I'm going to be teaching...I'm going to be away from him!" Tears continued to roll down her cheeks._

_"Ino...you've__ always wanted to teach...think of this as a new start."Ino let go of me._

_"You think so Sakura...even if I can't see Shika again. I'll miss him dearly but I can't keep living hurt. Sakura...you know what I'm going to have to do right?" My eyes widened._

_"No you can't..." She shook her head._

_"I have to. I love him too much. I __can't stand__ not being able __to see him...I guess it's for the best."_

_"Yah...but how are you going to break it to him." She shrugged her shoulders._

_"I dunno..." There was a light knock on Ino's door. "Yah?" She answered._

_"Hey Ino. What's wrong? Do you wanna talk? Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked. He walked into the room._

_"Yes...I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Are we still on for 3?" Shikamaru nodded."Great. See you then .I'm going to take a walk. See you later." Ino walked out of the room, without even giving __Shikamaru a hugged. He was stunned...they always showed affection._

_Shikamaru__ paused. "What was that about?"_

_"Who knows...__Who knows?" I got off the bed and walked out of the room.__ Shikamaru followed me. "So what are you gong to ask Ino?"_

_"__Hmmm__...nothing..." __Shikamaru sat down on the couch. I rolled my eyes..._

_'Shikamaru what are you planning?'_

_-End Flashback-_

'Ino-chan...oh Ino...' I looked at the clock...12:30...it was almost time to leave. Tsunade-sama had called last night wondering if today was good to train.

I learned a lot from her. She was my role model. Ino had learned medical jutsus just so she could match up to me...we competed in everything...even love.

'Ino...hmm...I remember...that one day...'

_-Flashback-_

_They were outside...then again everyone was. But it was them I was worried about. They spent so much time together...they enjoyed being together...they had each other...but I had no one. _

_'It' not fair!' I wanted to scream. It hurt so much...she had someone...I...I didn't._

_"Ino!!!!" I screamed at her. She was on a "date" with Shikamaru. They were kissing._

_"What!" she yelled pulling away from Shikamaru._

_"Since when!!?!???" __I pointed at Shikamaru he looked at me weird. Ino spoke._

_"A month!" Shikamaru now knew what we were talking about. I walked away. I still thought that it wasn't fair. She had everything...and the one thing I would never have...Someone that she loved._

_A tear fell from my eye, recalling the memory of Sasuke._

_-End Flashback-_

I walked back to my room. I looked around. So little had changed...so little had ever wanted to be changed. I never really cared what things looked like...not like Ino. She always cared...every time there was a date she had with Shikamaru she'd spend hours on end trying to look perfect...

I looked up at the digital clock by my bed, 12:55. I had to go. I quickly grabbed my bag, ran out to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water then as I was about to leave the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. I really didn't have the time to take the call but I was.

"Oh, hello Sakura." It was Tsunade-sama. I wonder why she was calling.

"Hi Tsunade-sama, how can I help you?" I wasn't expecting her to call.

"Yes, well is Ino home for lunch today? And how come you're still home?" Whoops...look like she noticed.

"I was lost in a dream, lost in thought and cleaning. But Ino said she was going to stay at work for lunch. She said she was meeting up with some one."

"Oh then I'll call her there...Bye Sakura...see you soon."

"Wait! Tsunade-sama...are you sending Ino on a mission?"

"Uhh...Yes Sakura I am."

"Please tell me you aren't sending her with Shikamaru?"

"Sakura not that it's any of your concern but I am sending her on a mission with Shikamaru."

"I know it's not, but are you sure it's the best idea. I mean they don't get along as well anymore."

"I believe that is it the best decision, it would give us all some peace. Anyway it may help them get along better."

"It may hurt too. Did you think of that?"

"Yes it may Sakura...but it's a risk we must take."

"Tsunade-sama! Shikamaru still loves Ino! Ino, Ino still Hates Shikamaru!"

"Sakura..."

"NO! Tsunade-sama! INO STILL HATES YOU FOR TAKING HER AWAY FROM SHIKAMARU!!!!!"

"Sakura Stop!"She paused. She seemed mad at me. I didn't blame her I was being a real bitch. "I did what was best!"

"No you didn't! You broke Ino's heart! You broke Shikamaru's Heart!"

"Sakura goodbye! See you soon."

"Tsunade-sama..." I stopped myself. I realized what I had said. "Yes...see you soon. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone.

'Ino hope you like surprises.'

Grabbing my bag and my water off the counter I rushed out the door and quickly walked off to Tsunade-sama's office.

'Tsunade-sama I hope you know what you're doing.'

**Sooo?????? What you'd think? Review! And thanks to the people who love my story, thinks us girls are troublesome . , and review...OiToTheWorld...and ****MaiomilovesShikamaru** **my first ever reviews...****you guys should feel special. I feel like typing more...so I'll post soon!**

**Rei**


	4. No I Won't

**Omg!!!! I am so loved! Thanks guys for reading!!!! Thanks to all of you I've gotten over 100 views!!! Also thanks to my reviewers.**

**MaiomilovesShikamaru****-Thanks...please don't die...Please don't kill me either...here you go an update...**

**Now I present you with the next chapter**

**Chapter 4: No I Won't!**

**Tsunade-sama**

'Hmmm...Work...I'll get to it...' Right now I wanted to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in..." Shikamaru walked in. ""ahhh...I wanted to see you..."

"I figured, Chouji said you called." He sounded tired, like usual, and he looked bored.

"Right I called because I need you to lead a mission. It's a B rank mission. Nothing too hard...just deliver stuff to Iwa, then something to Suna, and then, resources tell me, that there is a near by Akatsuki camp, I want you to spy."

"So that's it?" Shikamaru seemed bored.

"Yes. It may be hard though. You will be taking 4 others with you." I paused. I hoped they were still in the other room waiting to be called in. "Those four should be...Come in now please." A door opened and in came...1...2...3..."Naruto, Kiba, Neji and...In...Where is she??" What happened? I told none of them to leave. It made no sense. Why would she even think about disobeying me?"Where is she?" I looked over at Naruto.

"I don't know...she left saying she had to go to the bathroom...maybe she went home..." I sighed, got up and crossed my arms.

"Then..."I started, pointing my finger at the door. "Go get her!" I felt like yelling. I was not in the mood for this. I needed them out and gone as soon as possible.

"Yes Granny Tsunade!" Naruto shouted in his usually high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes.

"All of you go...get her." Shikamaru stood up, from his seat. "Not you Shikamaru, I need you to stay."

"Okay." Shikamaru sat back down. Neji, Kiba, and Naruto turned around and left the room. "The reason I told you to stay is because I needed to talk to you." He pulled his head up, looking at me.

"Why? Why do you need to talk to me? Why do you need me on this mission? Why?" He questioned.

"Why...Shikamaru she may not have come if she saw you. Look I need you on this mission because I need back team ten. I need you and her to be on good terms again." I turned towards the window. "Shikamaru...I need you to regain her friendship...at all costs."

"All costs? Even death?" He sounded serious.

"Shikamaru...at all costs period." I looked out the window and saw Naruto, with Kiba and Neji carrying her. "Shikamaru, please leave until I call you in."

"Yes ma'am." Shikamaru stood up and left the room. 5 minutes later in came Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Ino. Ino was kicking and screaming.

'Maybe Sakura was right. But I have to take this chance even if it results in pain.'

"Granny Tsunade!!!!!" Naruto called. "We got her!!!!!!"

"I see that..."I rolled my eyes. Ino did not look happy. I could tell she didn't want to be here.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed. She kept wiggling trying to free herself, which wasn't working that well.

"Let her go..." I rolled my eyes.

'They were supposed to bring her here...not kidnap her.'

"Sorry Ino..." Kiba and Neji said at the same time.

"Look Ino, sorry they weren't supposed to kidnap you..." I was about to yell at them but I stopped myself remembering what I had to do. "Now here is your team leader." Shikamaru entered. "Shikamaru this is your team.

"Goodbye!" Ino yelled turning away, but Kiba grabbed her by her arm.

"No Ino you must stay." I stated clearly.

"LET ME GO KIBA!!!!!" Ino screamed. Shikamaru sighed, I rolled my eyes, and Neji and Naruto stared.

"Ino you do realize you're acting like a two year old right?" Ino stopped fidgeting. Shikamaru sat down, Kiba let go of Ino and Ino fell to the ground.

"Tsunade-sama? Why?" she began to put. Shikamaru and Naruto rolled their and Neji and Kiba didn't care.

I spoke up. "You four," I started pointing at Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru."Leave, get ready...meet at the entrance gate in 2 hours. Now go!"

"Yes ma'am." Kiba and Neji stated.

"Sure Granny Tsunade!' Naruto shouted.

"Fine." Shikamaru stated blankly.

They all turned around and left; Ino still on the floor.

"Ino..."

"Tsunade-sama, why?" Ino was tearing up now. "Why must you doo this to me?"

"Ino..."I sighed. "Get up. Look we need a medic-nin for the team."

She stood up. "And why not send Sakura? I have students, classes, and a boy friend, what's going to happen to them?!"

"In, Sakura can't she's still recovering from her last mission. Anyway she'll watch over your class. And I'm sure your boyfriend will understand. Please go."

"No Tsunade-sama...don't."

"I have to Ino..."

"Please, I'll do anything. I hate him."

"Ino...Whoa...de ja vu." I recalled when I gave Ino her teaching job, and when I broke her heart.

"Tsunade-sama...I really must go...I have things to tend to." She turned around.

"Yes Ino I understand...But please you have to go...no objections. And please don't fail this mission because you hate him." Ino turned around.

"It's not that I hate him...I just can't love him. I loved him...and even though I'm with someone else I still love him. I just...being...it wasn't fair! I couldn't tell him that I was ANBU! I was hiding par of my life from him. I know it's a great honor, but I feel like its prison...I hated not being able to tell him. I wish I could've told him."

"Ino stop. Please. Look I know it's not fair but life isn't fair. You could've told him...You could've just asked to. I'm sure he would've understood." I looked at Ino. She was crying. I looked at the door. "Naruto I know you're there...come in now."

"Granny Tsunade, why didn't Ino tell us she was in ANBU?" I wasn't happy of him eavesdropping but he did.

"I couldn't." I rolled my eyes. Ino sighed.

""I can't wait to tell the team!!!!!" Naruto shouted. Ino slapped him in the side of his face.

"Naruto NO!!!!" Naruto rubbed his cheek.

"Both of you out! You have a mission remember?" I pointed to the door.

They kept bickering while they left my office.

'Oh boy, they're just going to have fun on this mission.'

**There's chapter 4. I'll try to get 5 up later. Review plz!!!!! To think we have 15 chapters left now...but it won't be finished if you don't review. So that means Review! Thanks again for reading!! I'll post soon. But if I don't post before Christmas...I wish you all a Merry Christmas!****-Rei-**


	5. NOTE!

I'm sorry! I won't be posting for awhile...my great grandfather is dieing!TTTTTTT.TTTTTTT I'll post again in the new year. Promise!!!!1

-Rei-


	6. Fighting Enimies and Each Other

**Hey...even though I'm not doing that great I started to type. It got my mind off of things. I felt like there was pain in this chapter...and I am also am going through pain. So I guess I decided to post this on a good day...now to my reviewers...**

**rouge-vixxen-o-deception19****- I'm glad you like it! I'd thought you'd see the ****similarities; I got most of my inspiration from you. And most of it was from Private R****adio. **

**MaiomilovesShikamaru****-****I messed up...I typed 156...but meant 15...I'm planning only 20 chapters. Yeah...he's dyeing...but I'm really writing in my pain for the next chapters, please don't feel bad for rushing; it's only thanks to you that I am posting today.**

**So here you go...in the mist of my pain...here is chapter 5. Oh and I got mean letters from the government that told me to post a disclaimer. So her you go, STUPID GOVERNMENT!!! I don't own Naruto...only Iaumu.**

**Chapter 5: Fighting Enemies and Each Other**

**Ino**

I walked home...defeated. Naruto kept bugging me till I socked him in his cheek. After that he walked home and let me walk away. I really didn't care if Shikamaru could die if I didn't go. I didn't care that I still loved him, even if it was only a little. I no longer cared. I wanted to stay. I didn't care if I was a member of the damn ANBU or not. I should've had a choice...if I had a choice I would've said no...I would've stayed here. I only wanted to be able to live my simple life. I wanted to be able to teach and go out with my boyfriend. I didn't want to go out on a mission with my ex or a bunch of weird guys. I only wanted to stay home.

'Damn! Why must I be so selfish!!!?' I opened the door of my room. I looked around. The memories of his broken heart would forever haunt this room. I moved on...he hadn't. I grabbed my backpack from my closet, as well as some packs of food, medical supplies and water.

'I'm as ready as I'll ever be...Man I'm gonna miss him.' I walked out of my room. When I got out of my room Sakura was in the kitchen.

"I'm off." I waved my hand and waited for her reply.

"'Kay, get back safe." She waved goodbye, as I walked out the door. The second I walked out the door I ran into someone. I looked up. It was a guy from work.

"Oh, hey!" I said. He looked up and smiled. He pulled his hand up and started to rub behind his head.

"Hey Ino! I didn't mean to run into you. I just heard you were leaving on a mission...and came to talk."

"Well since you caught me while I was leaving and you wanted to talk why don't we walk together?"

"Sure..."We started to walk, when he grabbed my hand. I blushed, he blushed and we continued to walk.

He asked so many questions, and I answered them all. It was 15 min before we reached the entrance gate. "May I ask one more question?" I looked him.

"You just did but sure." I joked. A grin crept up on his face.

"Will you come back alive?" I looked at him. I knew that with every mission there was a chance that I would never come back, especially when you're in ANBU.

"I promise." He smiled, I smiled, and he hugged me tightly, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then watched me walk away, towards my team then leave the village. A tear fell from my eye. 'I'll miss you.'

"Who was that?" Kiba asked. I looked back.

"Iaumu, Inuazawa Iaumu. He's a teacher at the academy, from Iwa, my friend..."Naruto cut me off.

"Friend!? Friend?! I think not!!! He's Ino's boyfriend!!! Ino's got a boyfriend!!!!!"Naruto began to laugh. I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside his head.

"Shut up you asshole!!!!!!!"

We continued for another hour or so until Shikamaru suddenly stopped.

"WHY'D YOU STOP?"I demanded.

"SHUT UP!!!" He yelled. Neji, Kiba, and Naruto began to stare.

"WHY!!!" I slapped him. He slapped me. A fight broke out.

"BECAUSE OF TRAPS!!!!"

"WHAT GOD DAMN TRAPS!!!!!!"

"THAT TRAP!!!!" He pointed down. I slammed my foot down not knowing he was serious.

"YOU MEAN THAT DAMN TRAP!!!????"

"NO I MEAN..." 5 Akatsuki members appeared. "Yes...that trap..." We all swallowed.

"Crap..." I mumbled.

"Nice job Ino, nice job Shikamaru..." Neji and Naruto said simultaneously.

"It Was His Fault!!!" I yelled.

"It Was Her Fault!" He yelled.

The members that were there were Konan, Diedara, Itachi, Sasori and Tobi. Deidara decided to speak up.

"Awww, a lovers quarrel. Sorry to interrupt and all but it's time for you all to die!!!" He attacked Shikamaru, Tobi attacked Kiba, Sasori attacked Naruto, Itachi attacked Neji and Konan attacked me.

I punched her in the gut; she punched me back but in the face. She turned to paper, then into butterflies and started to hit me repeatedly. I jumped; she followed. I had one choice, run. So I started to run. I jumped on a tree, looking down I saw Itachi attack Neji using kunai, and Kiba was getting kicked by Tobi, Naruto was, was winning. He was using his rasengan. Shikamaru was attacking Deidara, hitting him, but getting hit himself. Finally after running around for awhile, Konan changed back and I stopped. I pulled out a kunai; she did too. I threw mine and missed; she grabbed it.

'My plan is working! All of that teaching about strategy was working out.' Then an unexpected twist happened. Konan appeared behind me and grabbed my hair. I screamed out in pain.

"Heh...weren't expecting that now were you?" She laughed. Tears fell from my eyes. I promised I wouldn't die, I promised Iaumu, I promised.

Thinking quickly I grabbed another kunai, I pulled it up. I felt the pain Sakura must have felt when she had to cut off her hair in battle. Konan laughed when she saw my blade. I had to do it; I had to cut free my hair. I pulled the blade up further, she pulled harder and I cut of my long ponytail. Konan fell back; I jumped up, and then hopped back. She stood up. I preformed some hand signs and she laughed.

"What good will that do?" She jumped towards me, right as I finished my hand signs. I preformed my Shinranshin no Jutsu or mind derangement jutsu. She stopped, knowing what she was about to do she stabbed herself in the chest.

"That good. You see now you're dead bitch!" I stepped on her chest shoving the kunai further in, and killing her faster.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neji, and Kiba unconscious on the ground, and Itachi, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori surround Shikamaru and Naruto. Itachi threw a kunai at Shikamaru. With out even thinking I jumped in front of him. The kunai pierced my chest and fell to the ground coughing up blood. Naruto and Shikamaru knelt down to my aid; while the remaining four Akatsuki members retreated.

"Ino!!" Shikamaru cried.

"It's what friends do."I said, coughing up blood. "Now tell me am I gonna die?" Everyone started to cry.

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway...please do review and Merry Christmas to all!!!! Thanks again for reading, and thanks for understanding if I don't post for the next couple of days. –Rei-**


	7. Hurry Save her

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!**

**Anyway...sorry about rushing the last one...and yes I hope this one has pain...also...thanks for thinking I'm a wonder women...though I'm lazy today...**

**Here's Chapter 6: Hurry ****Save**** Her!!!!**

**Shikamaru**

-_Flashback-_

_Our last mission as team ten, we didn't complete it. We brought same to our team; we had failed our fourth mission. Tsunade-sama was going to be pissed._

_It was a simple C rank mission. All we had to do was deliver a scroll to Suna. Well it was a simple C rank mission up until rain ninja attacked. It looked as if they had been spying on Suna for awhile and since we showed up we were needed to be destroyed._

_"Ino!" I called. She ducked from one of the ninja's punches. _

_"Yah Shika???" She turned my way and then got hit with a kunai. She winced._

_"__The scroll! Pass it over he__r__e__!" __She jumped, making the rain ninja ram into the tree. She landed next to me, panting and bleeding._

_"Here," she said, passing me the scroll, "Now, lets' kick some ass."_

_"Yah...lets...the deserve it." Ino and I laughed._

_"Okay you two...a little help is needed!" Chouji yelled. Ino and I looked towards him. We laughed._

_"Ready?" She asked. _

_"Yah now let's kick some ass!" In__o pulled the kunai out of her shoulder and we both attacked the rain ninja._

_-End Flashback-_

I looked down at Ino and then at Naruto. We were screwed if we didn't do something quick. Ino looked up at me. Tears were still flowing from all of our eyes.

"Ino, promise me one thing. Promise me that you won't die." I said while crying.

"Yah Ino. You can't die. If you die, well we all die!" Naruto cried.

Neji and Kiba woke up. They stumbled while getting up. Kiba and Akamaru limped over and Neji followed.

"Whoa, Shikamaru, what happened to Ino?" Kiba started to run over. Neji was limping.

"She was..."I started to cry harder. "Protecting me!!! She jumped in front of me right as Itachi threw a kunai." Neji and Kiba were all shocked.

"WHAT!!" Kiba screamed.

"Looks like fate dealt deadly cards today." Neji stated, looking down at Ino. Ino looked towards me; blood dripping from her mouth. I had to think quickly. Ino was the only medic on our team and I knew that no one else knew any medical jutsus. Everyone except Naruto and I had been hurt rather badly.

"How badly is everyone's injuries?!" I demanded. I was at my breaking point. My girl...no my...frien...no...My teammate was dying, slowly dying.

"My arm's broken, and Akamaru's legs broken."Kiba stated; rubbing his arm and Akamaru licking his leg.

"14 cuts, 3 gashes, a twisted ankle and bruised leg." Neji said.

"Just a twisted wrist." Naruto said; I now saw that his wrist was swollen.

"We're about an hour from Konaha. That makes it about an hour and a half before we can get you to a hospital Ino." She smiled a bit. "If we leave now we can make it back before sun down. Everyone think they can make it?" I looked at my injured teammates.

"I can manage..." Neji said, "I have died before..." Ino giggled, coughing up blood.

"I can last, too." Kiba stated.

"Shikamaru lets go then. We have to save Ino don't we?" Neji stood up, and Naruto grabbed all of their backpacks; handing them out to everyone but keeping Ino's.

"Naruto's right! Let's go!" I scooped up Ino and stood up. Naruto, Neji, Kiba and I all set off, to go back to Konaha, to save Ino's life.

About an hour had past and we were still far from home. I looked down at Ino. She had fallen asleep. 'I better wake her up.'

"Ino wake up. Ino please wake up." No response. I could feel her faintly breathing. "Ino, wake up!" I almost yelled. She started to move. Her breathing was not as faint anymore.

"Iaumu, where am I? Are we home? I'm not dead, see, I kept my promise." She opened her eyes and looked up. "Sorry Shikamaru, I was just dreaming." My heart, that I thought was healed, started to break again. She thought I was Iaumu, that guy she walked with to the gate.

"Ino, please don't go to sleep, you could die." She smiled faintly.

"Okay Shikamaru. I had promised to too many people that I wouldn't die, so I'll stay awake." She paused. I could tell she was thinking. She wanted to say something, but knew she couldn't. "Shikamaru, you've always been there for me. I think that" Could she really be telling me that she loves me? Could she? "You make a really good friend and for that I am thankful." She laughed than coughed up blood. "Shikamaru, don't you see, this is why you and me could never be. We're just too good of friends to ever be more." I felt like crying, but I stopped the tears before they came.

"Ino you're right." I said almost dying inside. "Hey Ino, looks like us talking lasted long enough for us to get home, you only have to wait a little while longer before you are guaranteed you're life."

She giggled. "'Kay Shika!" she said like she said just last year.

10 minutes later...

We barged through the door of the hospital. Tsunade-sama was in the lobby talking with a nurse. She turned around to see all of us.

"What are you guys doing here!?!?!" She demanded.

"Ino is dying; we failed the mission I know just save her life please!!!!" I yelled.

"Fine, give her to me." She replied. I handed over Ino very carefully.

"Can you save her?" I sounded almost desperate.

"Yes, and Neji, Kiba, and Naruto, you need attention yourself. Go up to the counter and ask. Tell them I told you to."

"Sure thing Granny Tsunade!"Naruto yelled.

"Shikamaru, follow me." She started to walk off; I followed. "Sit here," She pointed at the couch in the hallway. "It shouldn't be long." I sat down and Tsunade walked off.

'Ino, looks like you're going to live.' I only really remembered being in the hospital after my last mission with team ten, before it split.

_-Flashback-_

_ Ino had carried me from 20 min outside Konaha and then to the hospital__. I only knew this because she told me. She had sat in the very spot where I was sitting now. I was getting wheeled out of the operation room when she stood up; crying. _

_"Shika!" She cried. "I'm so glad that you're okay!" __She ran up to me and gave me a quick kiss. That's all I remember, because shortly after that I had fallen asleep._

_-End Flashback-_

30 minutes later...

Tsunade-sama started to shake me. "Shikamaru..." She said, "Ino's okay. You can wake up now."

I sat up; stretching. I yawned and opened my eyes up. I just thought of what I had heard. I jumped up. "Oh thank god!!!!" I rejoiced. "Please can I go see her?"

"Go ahead, I don't care."Tsunade-sama motioned toward the right wing."Room 444."

"Thank you so much Tsunade-sama!!!" And with that I ran off.

Looking down the rows of plain doors and walls; I searched for Ino's room.

'Room 434, Room 436, Room 438."I kept watching, looking and then finally found her room. 'Room 444! Yes!!!' I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ino said. I opened the door. Ino lay in the far corner of the room. She was smiling but when she saw my face her smile faded. "Oh, hi Shikamaru thanks again for saving me." I walked closer, her chest was bandaged, saw the bandages on her shoulders, her eyes looked scared, her voice sounded dull and her hair, that was now down, was uneven and short.

"Let me guess, you were expecting someone else?" I took a seat at the foot of her bed.

"Kinda, yeah." She looked at the door.

"Who?" I just had to know.

"A friend." She sighed. Apparently I was boring her. Then all of the sudden someone walked in.

"Ino it's me." He said carrying a dozen flowers. I looked at him. He was about 5' 11", had dark brown hair that covered one eye, was wearing black pants and a black shirt, and a Leaf ninja headband.

"Hey..." she looked at the flowers. "Aww...you didn't have too. Thanks." He set her flowers in the vase on her bed side table. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, she blushed, and then he sat down on the bed right next to her. I just sat there in shock.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah...I'm fine. Thanks for coming." I coughed; Ino looked over and then remember something.

"Shikamaru this is Iaumu and Iaumu this is Shikamaru." We exchanged our hellos and shortly after an awkward silence fell over us. "Oh yeah..." Ino started. "Iaumu, Shikamaru is my friend and Shikamaru, Iaumu is my boyfriend." She smiled her sweet smile, while my jaw dropped.

"WHAT!!!"

**Wow...that was long...took me all day...now I'm tire...there was some pain in there right? Anyway I will post more...hopefully...if I write them...more before the year ends. Merry Christmas!!!!!!**

**-Rei- **


	8. Her Boyfriend!

**Heehee****...here's your chapter 8...now to the reviewers...**

**MaiomilovesShikamaru****- calm down...and don't die...also do you ever leave normal reviews...?**

**OiToTheWorld- hey yah I know what you mean...I would too...but you may getcha wish in later chapters**

**So here yah go...Chapter 7: Her Boyfriend! -Iaumu-**

I watched his jaw drop when she told him. I couldn't understand what was wrong with him; I mean they were only ever friends...well that's what Ino said. She sighed I could tell she was about to say something she'd rather not talk about now.

"Shikamaru are you okay?" Ino sat up. I turned towards him; moving from my spot next to Ino.

"Yes, I'm just a little shocked that he is your boyfriend..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!!!!!!?" Ino wanted to scream but it was just too hard for her.

"I mean that I thought you wouldn't go for a guy like that...well you did...and I think he's just your type. He reminds me of Sasuke...the emo looks and smart ass attitude. Nice pick Ino." He said that last sentence a little sarcastically.

"Shikamaru I STILL HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino started to cry from the pain. I wanted to smack that smart ass upside his head.

"Look I don't know what your issue is but stop. You came here to see how Ino was not hurt her even more!" I tried to hold in my urge to yell at him as I said that. "Shikamaru, it's not like you're her boy, she's my girl; not yours."

"Iaumu, you are a smart ass, I can tell you that, but I still will never know what Ino ever saw in you."

Ino opened her mouth, as if wanting to talk but I put my hand on her shoulder; signaling that I wanted to talk. "Shikamaru let me explain everything it's only fair. I met her in May, when I transferred from Iwa. She helped me get settled into the academy. I always thought she was pretty and wanted her to smile; though she never did. We started to talk more often and hang out; soon I grew to love her. So it was just last month, July to be exact, that I asked her out." Shikamaru's eyebrows raised, he was interested.

-_Flashback-_

_'July, she said it was her favorite month...right?'__ I was done teaching for the day and decided to pay Ino a visit. She had always been nice to me, even though she had been in pain. I remember when I first met her. She greeted me with a sad smile. _

_"_Hi, I'm Ino. It's nice to meet you Iaumu." _She looked up to me; smiling sweetly. "_I'll help you settle in." _From that day on we spent almost everyday together__; whether we were grading papers or just eating __lunch, we spent a lot of time together. When she asked me about my parents I told her; even though it was tragic._

_"Well, when I was 13 my father was sent of on a mission, he was killed by the Akatsuki. I hated them; but then again everyone did. __I wanted to end my ninja studies there but my mother told me to keep going. A few years later my mother was out to visit relatives when she was murdered by a Sound Ninja named Sasuke Uchiha. I swore my revenge against him, but never got it. My aunt, who was housing me, died of illness, so I came out here to live with my uncle." She cried at first when I told her, but she ended up explaining why. She told me all about her sensei Asuma and then all about her team, most about Shikamaru; she left out the part of him being her ex. We talked a lot and I soon learned a lot about her. I realized that I loved her, and I had fallen in love with her without knowing about it at first. We knew a lot about each other, but there was one thing that I needed to know and I couldn't wait any longer. I had reached her door, although I was nervous__, I knocked._

_"Come in!" Her sweet voice yelled. I opened the door to her room; she was at her desk. Her long and beautiful blonde hair was down and was falling over her shoulders to her desk. She looked up. "Iaumu! Hey, what's up?" She shouted. She stood up and ran over to me, giving me a hug. She looked gorgeous today, though she was beautiful every day. _

_"Ino..." I began to ask, "You wanna go for a walk?"_

_"Sure!!!!" she let go of me, "Just let me pack up my stuff and then we can head off." She ran over to her desk and began to put her __papers in a folder. After she had finished with that she grabbed her hair tie and pulled up her hair. She then grabbed her bag and we walked off._

_While we were on our walk Ino could not stop giggling. We were walking to no where really important. We were walking near the park when Ino grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the pond. We sat down on a nearby bench. _

_"Ino, you know, I love your smile." She giggled and blushed._

_"Iaumu, I love your sexy emo hair." I blushed._

_"Ino, __I think I'm in love with you." She giggled and blushed even more this time. "So Ino that's why I wanna know, if you wanna be my girl?" She did not respond. A minute passed by in silence, and then she began to smile._

_"Iaumu, I've been waiting for you to ask!" She hugged me tightly, so I knew right then what her answer was. She grabbed my hand and we got off the bench. The sun was now setting so we began to walk away, towards Ino's home. _

_"Iaumu, I think I'm in love too!!!" I bent down and kissed her cheek. She blushed._

_"__Ino, will you love me forever?" We stopped in front of her door. _

_"Only time will tell you if that will be true." She laughed. "Just joking...Yeah, I will try to love you forever."_

_"Okay then...Bye" I gave her a peck on the cheek and walked off._

_-End Flashback-_

"Shikamaru, I promise I'll take care of your friend."Ino looked at me. "I love her." A smile spread across her face.

"Okay then Iaumu. As long as you take care of her and don't hurt her, I'll let you date her."

"What are you my dad?!" Ino exclaimed. We all laughed. After a while we were told to leave. I promised Ino I'd stop by every day and I'd clear room for her at my place.

**Man...Stupid tests...they tire me out...yawn...anyway hope you liked this chapter. I had more but, I'****ll be adding it as chapter 7**** ½. Yah...it's gonna be short...and yah...****I**** think I'm gonna go to bed now...BYE!**

**-Rei-**


	9. Chapter 7 and a half Moving Time!

**Yah yah...it's been awhile...don't kill me...I've had EXAMS!!!! Anyway to the reviews! And the disclaimer...since evil monkeys said that they'd kidnap me if I didn't...****yah and this one is gonna be word for word...of my original copy...so it's short! Oh well...**

**Rouge-vixxen-o-deception19****-heh...well its all part of my plan...you're gonna like chapters comin up though...and yes they should...and yes they will!**

**MiaomilovesShikamaru****-not even gonna say anything...you are super weird...lol...but weird people are awesome!**

**Disclaimer...I don't own Naruto...TT.TT**

**So here yah go...chapter 7 1/2- Moving Time Iaumu**

2 weeks later...

Ino's newly shortened hair was pulled up. She was in old, baggy clothes, but somehow still looked sexy. Today we were moving her stuff into my place.

"Iaumu?" Sakura called.

"Yeah?" Her head popped in the doorway.

"Three boxes left." Ino came in carrying a box labeled _**Memories.**_

"Ino what's in the box?" I wanted to know more.

"Not like she'll tell you." Sakura commented; while carrying in the last two boxes.

"Oh just some stuff I'd rather forget." Ino said smacking Sakura in the arm.

"Now girls..." Kuernai said walking in.

"Hey!" Sakura and Ino called running to hug her.

"Ino so this is the new boy, right?" She asked Ino.

"Yep this is him." She said in a joking tone. Sakura giggled.

"I thought it would have been Shikamaru-kun. He reminds me of Asuma so much." Kuernai almost cried and Sakura burst out laughing. Ino giggled. I walked over.

"He reminds me of Sasuke and Shikamaru combined...do you see it?" She asked

"Yea..."Ino laughed.

"Oh my God! He does!" They all began to laugh.

"What!" My response only made them laugh harder. For the next hour or so they continued to pick on me and we got no unpacking done.

**Heh...well it didn't fit into the last chapter so I put it up now...I'll post more often...if I can ever get off Gaia...but review as always...thanx for reading...chapter 8 up soon.**

**-Rei- **


	10. Her Heart

**Hey! Welcome back. I'm sorry for the long wait...I hate school, and so in return I'm failing math so I have to study, which means I can't write at all. Anyway here you go Chapter 8! And plz review review review!**

Chapter 8: Her Heart -Sai-

It had been hard on Shikamaru. He had to except the fact that Ino had really moved on and really loved that Iaumu guy. I mean Shikamaru put his whole heart into loving Ino when they were together. I bet it hurt him to know that they no longer were what they had once been. He looked sad constantly, if a smile ever came upon his face it quickly. He started to take up smoking again. He cried often, even though he never cried in front of everyone else I could tell he cried. I look at him and no longer see the lazy Shikamaru that I've always known since I met him.

'_Ino you bitch! You had hi! You had everything! Why'd you let him go!? You selfish self centered bitch!'_

I looked outside. The streets of the very familiar Konha were wet. It had been raining all day, it hadn't stopped once. I turned from the window to my calendar. It was September 21st. If I remember correctly it was this day exactly that Ino out of no were broke up with Shikamaru, breaking his heart. I walked away from the calendar and walked out the door remembering the time that I really like Ino.

_**-Flashback-**_

'Sunshine, she loved it didn't she.'

I walked near the Yamanaka Flower Shop. When I reached the shop, I looked through the window. She was watering her flowers. When she looked up she saw me and waved; I waved back. She went back to tending her flowers as I began to walk away. I kept walking till I got to the hill at the far end of the village. I reached the top of the hill and took a seat. Then I pulled out my art set and started to draw. About an hour had past and my drawing was almost complete. I had always wanted Ino as my own, but I never got the chance to say anything because whenever I was near Ino, Shikamaru was near. I was almost done drawing all her delicate features; her curvy waist, long slender legs, and her beautiful blonde locks, when a shadow appeared behind me. She leaned over my shoulder and grabbed my sketch book out of my hands. I turned around to find Ino with it in her hands. She was smiling, while flipping through the pages. After looking at the pages for awhile she spoke.

"Wow Sai, these pictures are amazing. They're so perfect in everyway. You're an amazing artist." Ino smiled even bigger. She loved the pictures he drew. They were so original and so lively. "Sai, these pictures, they look like a real person, who are they?"

I laughed on the inside a little bit. "Well, they're someone I like a lot. She's beautiful in every way, has golden blonde locks, loves the color purple and always put a smile on my face." Ino looked at me blushing. She started to giggle.

"You're talking about me aren't you?" She began to blush a bright red. She sat down on the ground; handing me my book. "Sai I think it's sweet for you to draw me." She had a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you so much. I just wanted to draw the beauty that always was there in front of me, but was never close." I paused trying to think about what I was saying. 'I'm not being confusing am I?" I watched her shake her head no. "Okay then, I'll continue. Well she's always been there, but I've never been able to have her, because she loved someone else." I was done.

"Wow Sai, wow. I want you to keep drawing me, but I love Shika. With my entire body, heart and soul, I love him. Thank you for telling me how you felt and I'm sorry that I can't return the feelings, but I hope we can remain friends." She hugged me, then let go. "I'll see you later Sai!" She stood up and left. I stayed there. Just thinking, right at the top of that hill.

"Yah I hope we can, I really hope we can." I stood up, watching the sun set on the day. After the sun had set I walked home passing Shikamaru's house. "And I hope that we remain friends even though I love your girl."

_**-End Flashback-**_

I had ended up outside of my house by the time I remembered I had something to do. I had wandered through the streets and couldn't seem to find who I was looking for. I started to walk to the edge of the village where the hill I confessed my feeling to Ino was. I saw a figure at the top. I started walking up the hill hoping that it was who I wanted to speak with. The figure at the top was soaked. His hair hung low and his clothes were soaked. I looked at his face; it was pale, he was overdoing it on smoking, and hadn't slept in days. I sat down next to him. He did not acknowledge at first but he did once I began to speak.

"So what's on your mind Shikamaru?" he looked at me, with wet eyes; that possessed a great pain.

"She is just so happy...and I thought I made her...but I didn't...and it's not fair!" tears rolled from his eyes. And he threw his head down on his knees. I looked at him in pure sympathy. He was one of my best friends and yet here he was acting like he didn't even exist.

"No she's not happy. She loves you I can tell. That ass just has her under a spell, he doesn't love her just wants her to stay with him so he can have his prize." Shikamaru brought his head up and looked at me, but he said nothing. "Shikamaru, you are my friend and I will always stay by you when you are in pain, but I can't today." A couple walked past the hill on a nearby hill. The girl laughed, both Shikamaru and I knew who it was. It was none other than Ino. I saw Shikamaru put his head back on his knees, and he started to cry again too. "Shikamaru, look that dude is a dickless ass, with a girl that should be yours. I'm gonna teach him a lesson." I stood up and started to run down the hill; charging for Iaumu. "DIE!!!" I screamed as I tackled him; which made their umbrella fall to the ground and Ino shriek.

**Heh heh. Well this should be interesting...I wonder what you're thinking now...but then again I really don't know if I want to. Anyway please don't forget to review. The next chapter will be up soon...Chapter 9-****Do I Really Love You? This'll be told by Iaumu. Well Rei's going bibi...hope that you like it!**

**-Rei-**


End file.
